voodoovincefandomcom-20200213-history
Kosmobot
The Kosmobot is the final boss in the game Voodoo Vince. The Kosmobot is a giant robot piloted by Kosmo the Inscrutable and his two henchmen, Jeb and Fingers. Once Vince rides the motorcycle into the big top tent in the Carnival DePrave, he wanders until a bright light is shined on him, followed by Kosmo's laughter, one of Kosmo's eggs drop beside Vince, causing him to say "Kosmo, Kosmo, Kosmo. Is that measly box the best you can do?" to which Kosmo responds with "No, I have something a little more impressive in mind, behold! The KosmoBot!" It then shows the humongous KosmoBot in all its glory. Appearance The Kosmobot looks to be a huge robot made out of junk and circus objects. It is to represent the same look as the main antagonist in the game, Kosmo the Inscrutable. It has neon lights all over it, as well as a fez on its head, same with Kosmo. How To Defeat (Phase one of the boss fight) Once you start the battle, the Kosmobot will stomp around, you have to avoid his stomps or you will die instantly. The way to destroy his first stage is to ride the bumper car. There are three buttons beside ramps, facing targets. Riding over the buttons will cause the ramps beside them to rise up, but only temporarily. You must run over the button, reach the other side of the arena, and ram into the targets you send Vince flying into in order to hurt the Kosmobot. After doing that three times, the Kosmobot will start to spark and shake, then a door will open on his right foot which will give you access to the robot's pelvis. Vince then has to climb up the Kosmobot, avoiding his fists as he swings and climbs up his body. After you have climbed him, there is a short stage where you have to ride in the plane and try to shoot a target in the Kosmobot's mouth while avoiding his missiles. After shooting the target three times, his head will open up, giving Vince access to his brain. Ending the level. (Second phase) When you're inside the Kosmobot you have to platform your way to his brain while doing multiple voodoo attacks along the way. Inside the Kosmobot are many obstacles, and you must hurry to the top; there is a swirling vortex that will slowly but surely climb it's way up. once your finally at the brain, perform a regular voodoo attack on it, then the Kosmobot will explode, destroying the tent along with it. Trivia * If you hit the Kosmobot's brain, you will get beads, because performing a Voodoo Power is required to destroy it. * This boss is the only boss in the game that takes two separate levels to defeat. * The Kosmobot is modeled after Kosmo, just less tubby. * The themes that play when fighting Kosmobot are "bumpercarmusic", "midriffmusic", "fightingacemusic" and "insidekbot" according to the game files. Gallery Kosmobot.jpg Kosmobot2.jpg|link=Concept art Kosmobot-storyboard.jpg|Storyboards from the cinematic sequence revealing the Kosmobot. Achievements Category:Bosses Category:The Carnival